bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kenpachi Zaraki
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 19 listopada | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 202 cm | weight = 90 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Kapitan 11 Dywizji | team = 11 Dywizja | partner = Yachiru Kusajishi | base of operations = 11 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Yachiru Kusajishi (nieoficjalnie adoptowana córka) | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | manga debut = Tom 8, Rozdział 65 | anime debut = Odcinek 20 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Fumihiko Tachiki | english voice = David Lodge | spanish voice = Ricky Coello (Hiszpania) César Arias (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Tak jak Kaname Tōsen, jest jednym z bohaterów Bleach, który ma najtrudniejszą fryzurę do narysowania. Myślę, że nadal mam żal za wcielenie w życie tej fryzury." - Tite Kubo "Pożerający wszystko demon z żądnym krwi mieczem." - Tite Kubo jest kapitanem 11 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Jego porucznikiem jest Yachiru Kusajishi. Wygląd Kenpachi jest muskularnym Shinigami z bardzo dzikim i agresywnym wyglądem, który pasuje do jego osobowości. Nosi kapitńskie haori pozbawione rękawów, które są obdarte (zostało ono zabrane poprzedniemu kapitanowi po jego klęsce). Styl jego włosów to kolce z małymi dzwoneczkami na ich czubkach. Nosi także specjalną opaskę na prawe oko, stworzoną przez Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, w celu powsztrzymania jego ogromnej energii duchowej. W jego pierwszych występach sprawiał wrażenie bardziej eleganckiego, gdzie jego podszewka i jedna z taśm były złote, a zmieniło się to po jego klęsce w walce z Ichigo, gdzie jego opaska na oko stała się normalniejsza. Ma zielone oczy, wygolone brwi, jednak przez jego mocne rysy twarzy nie rzuca się to w oczy. Posiada bliznę przechodzącą pionowo po lewej stronie twarzy, którą zdobył przed znalezieniem swojej przyszłej porucznik, Yachiru Kusajishi. Jest także jednym z najwyższych Shinigami, mając aż 202 cm wzrostu (około 6 stóp i 6 cali), co czyni go nieco wyższym od Yasutory Sado i prawie dwukrotnie większym od swojego porucznika. Jego wzrost jest znacznie przesadzony w dramatycznych sytuacjach dla celu, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z Yachiru. Unikalna fryzura kapitana jest stworzona częściowo z tego względu, że ma zwyczaj codziennie kąpać się przed snem, co jest koniecznością przez jego nadmierne pocenie się. Podczas tych kąpieli, zazwyczaj myje włosy wodą z mydłem, usztywniając je. Lubi ten sposób, ponieważ bardzo mu to ułatwia ułożenie swoich włosów na codzienny styl. Kiedyś próbował leczenia swoich włosów zalecanego przez porucznika 1 Dywizji, Chōjiro Sasakibe, ale jego włosy stały się jedwabiste i można było je ustawić tylko na chwilę. Od tego czasu ten porucznik nie jest zbyt lubiany przez Zarakiego. Charakter Zaraki jest na co dzień leniwy, znudzony, nieokrzesany i ordynarny, lecz sławę w Rukongai przyniosło mu jego zamiłowanie do walki. Gdy spotyka on godnego siebie przeciwnika, to ożywia się i robi wszystko żeby walka była jak najciekawsza i trwała jak najdłużej, by mógł się nią w pełni nasycić nie zważając przy tym na koszty, przez co w swoich walkach odnosi zazwyczaj poważne obrażenia. Szczególną sympatią darzy swoją vice kapitan Yachiru Kusajishi, którą przygarnął gdy jeszcze błąkał się po Rukongai. W anime zdarzały się sytuacje, gdzie Kenpachi przejawiał pewne zachowania ojcowskie względem Yachiru. Nie przywiązuje żadnej wagi do pełnionej przez siebie funkcji kapitana 11 Dywizji. Historia thumb|left|Kenpachi i Yachiru przed wstąpieniem do Gotei 13 Zaraki Pochodzi z 80 kręgu Rukongai, gdzie żyli tylko najbiedniejsi. Błąkał się przez lata nie posiadając imienia. Pewnego dnia, gdy przebywał w 79 dzielnicy Rukongai, został zaatakowany przez grupę bandytów. Na ich nieszczęście był doskonałym wojownikiem i bez problemu rozprawił się z nimi przy pomocy swojego miecza. Tu też spotkał małą bezimienną dziewczynkę, której nadał imię Yachiru, sam zaś przyjął tytuł Kenpachi (tytuł ten otrzymywał tylko najsilniejszy w danym pokoleniu wojownik) i postanowił zostać Shinigami. Gdy trafił do Seireitei szybko został dowódcą 11 Dywizji zabijając swojego poprzednika Kenpachiego Kiganjō w walce obserwowanej przez 200 jego podopiecznych. Tego dnia przyjął też nazwisko Zaraki, od okręgu Rukongai, z którego przybył do Seireitei. Jest jedynym Shinigami, który nie używa Kidō i nie znając imienia swojego Zanpakutō został dowódcą. Uważa, że w walce można polegać tylko na własnej sile. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|Gin związuje Zarakiego i odchodzi z nim przepraszając Byakuyę Po raz pierwszy widzimy go, gdy wraz z Ichimaru szydzi z Byakuyi, że musi być w depresji, ponieważ członek jego rodziny szlacheckiej został skazany na śmierć. Kuchiki mówi, że nie sądzi, aby ludzie z niższych warstw społecznych mogli zrozumieć uczucia szlachty. Następnie stwierdza, że Zaraki wygląda faktycznie na kogoś, kto mógłby zabijać, dlatego nie powinien oceniać innych ludzi w takich tematach. Kenpachi mówi mu, aby powiedział mu to prosto w twarz, po czym wyciąga miecz, jednak Gin powstrzymuje go, związując kapitana bandażami i odchodzi, przepraszając Byakuyę za kolegę. Soul Society Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Hueco Mundo Sztuczna Karakura Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Ekwipunek thumb|right|Opaska na oko *'Opaska blokująca Reiatsu': Kenpachi nosi opaskę stworzoną przez członków Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, która regularnie pożera jego narastające Reiatsu. Dzięki temu może rozkoszować się walką z trochę słabszymi przeciwnikami. *'Dzwoneczki Reiatsu': dzwoneczki te są umieszczone na każdym kosmyku jego włosów, jeśli się poruszą pod wpływem Reiatsu, oznacza to, że może być tak silne, że użytkownikowi tej energii duchowej prawdopodobnie uda się pokonać Zarakiego. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Siła Ofensywna: 100 Siła Defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 60 [[Kidō: 0 Inteligencja: 50 Siła Fizyczna: 100 Razem: 390/600]] Kenpachi nie szkolił się w żadnej akademii Shinigami. Nie zna także imienia swojego Zanpakutō, przez co nie zna też Bankai. Poza tym nie ma specjalnych umiejętności w dziedzinie Kidō czy Shunpo, jednak wszystkie jego wady zastępuje bardzo wysoka siła i wytrzymałość, co czyni go jednym z najsilniejszych kapitanów w Soul Society. *'Mistrz walki mieczem': zręczność w posługiwaniu się mieczem przez Zarakiego sięga poziomu mistrza, w czym pomaga mu niesamowita siła. Potrafi przebić rzeczy trudne do zniszczenia oraz przeciwstawić się Hierro Arrancara. Jego sposób walki zawsze opiera się tylko na posługiwaniu ostrzem. Używa obu rąk do obrony, nie używając zbytnio siły. Jego szalone cięcia również są jego atutem, co udowadnia przebijając Hierro Gilgi, które jest twardsze od stali zwykłym ruchem nadgarstka. Jako kapitan 11 Dywizji, w Soul Society jest jednym z najbardziej biegłych Shinigami w tej dziedzinie. thumb|right|Kendō :*'Kendō': Kenpachi jest również biegły w technice kendō (wymóg Yamamoto w ramach rekompensaty w postaci braku Bankai), jednak gardzi on tymi umiejętnościami i używa ich tylko w ostateczności. ::* : technika, która pozwala na przepołowienie przeciwnika przez środek. Zanpakutō right|thumb|Zanpakutō Zarakiego Zaraki nie zna imienia swojego Zanpakutō i jest jedynym kapitanem w Gotei 13, który nie może uwolnić Bankai. Wydaje się, że po jego walce z Ichigo, Kenpachi pragnie dowiedzieć się więcej o jego Zanpakutō, bo chce się stać silniejszym. Nie jest zdolny do komunikowania się ze swoją kataną, ale nieustannie do tego dąży. Zangetsu stwierdza, że dysonans Zarakiego (z jego Zanpakutō) powoduje uszkodzenie dwóch kompetencji, i że nie może usłyszeć głosu tylko krzyk. *'Shikai': mimo że nie zna imienia swojego Zanpakutō, jest w stanie stałego uwolnienia tak jak Zangetsu Ichigo. Ostrze jest znacznie dłuższe niż u innych katan, mniej więcej wielkości nodachi z osłoną, która rozciąga się do wewnątrz od centrum podobnie jak shinai. Rękojeść jest biała, choć w większości owinięta bandażem tak jak pochwa Zanpakutō. Pomimo stałego Shikai, Zanpakutō Kenpachiego nie przyznaje mu żadnych dodatkowych umiejętności z powodu braku komunikacji. Dalszą konsekwencją ich niezgody jest to, że Zanpakutō pozostawia niewiele energii duchowej i staje się łatwiejsze do uszkodzenia (wygląd katany jest odbiciem praktyk wykonywanych przez Zarakiego). Mimo wyglądy jest przystosowane do cięcia przez większość przedmiotów. Dowodem jest przebicie Zanpakutō Ichigo, przecięcie budynku na połowę bez wysiłku po uwolnieniu całej duchowej mocy. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: nieznane. *'Bankai': brak. Ciekawostki *Jego Reiatsu było wystarczająco potężne, aby rozwiać truciznę Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō . *Jest jedynym Shinigami, który został kapitanem nie znając nawet imienia Zanpakutō. *Jego nazwisko Zaraki wywodzi się z 80 okręgu Rukongai. *Nie posiadał na początku żadnego imienia. Nawigacja Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie